


in any creation

by countess7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in any creation

**Author's Note:**

> character study(ish) for shamelessusfemslash week   
> day 1: firsts
> 
> thanks for the help jack :D; title from ee cummings

She is two years old, and he calls her peanut and carries her on his shoulders.

She’s four, and he lets her drink the last drops in his bottles of beer and stay up past her bedtime.

She is six, and he is screaming at her mother at the dinner table, before he flips it over.

She’s eight, and he’s in prison.

She is ten, and her mother’s dead.

Debbie Gallagher wants to know about the first boy who broke her heart.

He wasn’t a boy, she thinks. And it was broken long before anyone else ever had the chance.


End file.
